The Suite Life of Karan
The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir is a Disney Channel India sitcom, which premiered on April 8, 2012. The series is an Indian adaptation of the American show The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. It airs at 10.30 am every Sunday; a repeat comes on every Tuesday at 2.30 pm. The series is set in the Raj Mahal Hotel in Mumbai and centers on Karan and Kabir, trouble-making twins who live at the hotel. The series' other main characters include daughter of the owner of the hotel Rani, the candy counter girl Vinnie, the hotel's manager Mr. Maan Singh, and the boys' mother Preeti, who is an assistant manager. It will air in the US on Zee TV. Plothttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Suite_Life_of_Karan_%26_Kabir?action=edit&section=1 The show centers upon Karan and Kabir, twin brothers who live in the Raj Mahal Hotel in Mumbai with their mother, Preeti Jaiswal, who is an assistant manager in the hotel. The series also centers upon the hotel owner's teenage daughter, Rani Uberoi, who is privileged and ditzy. Vinita Mishra (Vinnie) is the hotel's down-to-earth candy-counter girl. Mr. Maan Singh, the strict, dutiful, and wierd manager, is often a foil to Karan and Kabir's schemes. Sometimes, Karan and Kabir get in trouble. Cast Mainhttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Suite_Life_of_Karan_%26_Kabir?action=edit&section=3 *Namit Shah as Kabir Jaiswal *Siddharth Thakkar as Karan Jaiswal *Shruti Seth as Preeti Jaiswal *Shivshakti Sachdev as Rani Uberoi *Tara Sutaria as Vinita Mishra (Vinnie) *Daman Baggan as Mr. Maan Singh *Shaynam Ladakhi as Jang Bahadur *Sulekshna as Shobhaji Charactershttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Suite_Life_of_Karan_%26_Kabir?action=edit&section=4 Kabir Kabir (Namit Shah), age 10, is the calm, mature, and smarter twin of the duo. He is less adventurous but always gets into his brother's antics, most accidentally; he faces trouble because of Karan. But he never complains about him and his doings. The reason is because he was born ten minutes after Karan. Kabir uses that bit of information to knock Karan out of the "center of things" and let him do all the "main work" before his brother comes into it. Kabir is the equivalent of Cody Martin who is played by Cole Sprouse. Karanhttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Suite_Life_of_Karan_%26_Kabir?action=edit&section=6 Karan (Siddhath Thakkar) is typically a self-centered, non-studious, outgoing, immature boy who is "10 minutes older" than his twin which he uses against Kabir, normally telling him, since he's older, to do some sort of job that he doesn't want to do. Or in some cases, give him "brotherly" advice because, "I'm the older twin." He has a big crush on Vinnie, the candy counter girl at the hotel. Karan's role is the equivalent of Zack Martin who was played by Dylan Sprouse. Rani Uberoi Rani Uberoi (Shivshakti Sachdev) is the only daughter of the owner of the Raj Mahal Hotel where the twins, Karan and Kabir live. Rani is a rich teenager with her own private suite at the hotel, complete with a large wardrobe with several divisions and a kitchen. Rani loves fashion; she only wears designer clothes and hates people who dislike fashion. She does not have her father or any other person to live with her to help her but relies on the Raj Mahal Hotel staff for any assistance or guidance. She talks trendily to Vinnie and the brothers and not just to them... all the hotel staff. But most of these stories are deliberately untrue. In the first episode, she tells her friends about the "great marriage" she, the rich, is going to attend but only to end as all people of the Raj Mahal Hotel knowing of this fake incident in which she herself cheats to enter to the marriage party. Rani is the equivalent of London Tipton who is played by Brenda Song. One difference from the American original is that Rani does not have the surname of the Hotel "Raj Mahal", whereas London has "Tipton." Vinita Mishra (Vinnie)http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Suite_Life_of_Karan_%26_Kabir?action=edit&section=8 Vinita Mishra (Tara Sutaria), age 16, fondly called Vinnie by everyone at the hotel, is the teenage candy-counter girl at the Raj Mahal Hotel, who also works as "babysitter". She even works as "big-babysitter" for Karan and Kabir. She comes from a middle-class family. Vinnie is very hard-working, outspoken, and intelligent. But she is also very selfish and a bigger opportunist than Rani Uberoi, though she always loses out when this side of her personality is shown. Vinnie is Rani's closest friend, though Rani often treats her like a "low-caste" Indian. Karan has a huge crush on her. She is left-handed and one of the most beautiful people at the Raj Mahal Hotel. Vinita or Vinnie is the equivalent of Maddie Fitzpatrick who is played by Ashley Tisdale. Mr. Maan Singh Mr. Mann Singh (Daman Baggan) is the manager of the Raj Mahal Hotel, who speaks with a humongous Hindi vocabulary and an urbane vernacular and is often annoyed by Karan and Kabir's schemes. Though he acts as though he does not care about the boys, he has a great deal of affection for them. Mr. Maan Singh is more of a father to Rani Uberoi than her own, because her real father is seldom around. Mr. Maan Singh taught Rani how to walk, her ABCs, and tried to teach her how to drive. He cares for Rani and treats her like his own child. He helps Rani with any problems she is having. Mr. Maan Singh often makes a fool of himself (mostly because of Karan's and Kabir's mischief). A running joke is that he often just barely catches a vase on the center table of the lobby from falling. He is fondly called "Maan Singh ji" (though Rani calls him "Maan Singh") by the hotel-mates rather than Mr. Maan Singh. Mr. Maan Singh is the equivalent of Mr. Moseby who is played by Phill Lewis. Preeti Jaiswalhttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Suite_Life_of_Karan_%26_Kabir?action=edit&section=10 Preeti Jaiswal (Shruti Seth) is the single working mother of Karan and Kabir and is the hotel's assistant manager, who sings beautifully. She and her sons traveled to several cities before arriving at the Raj Mahal Hotel, which she called "the best ever hotel we'll like to live ever in our life." Preeti Jaiswal is equivalent to Carey Martin played by Kim Rhodes. Shobhahttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Suite_Life_of_Karan_%26_Kabir?action=edit&section=11 Shobha (Sulekshna) is a 60-year-old women who doesn't work for long and doesn't like to stand for more than one minute. She is intolerant to Mr. Maan Singh. She is always hastily working to get a half-day work. She is the clothes washer of the hotel's residence. She washes clothes in washing machine only in two minutes and blaming everything to machines. She appeared in all but the first three episodes. Her catchphrase is 'I am tired'. Shobha is equivalent to Muriel played by Estelle Harris. Episodes Category:Shows Category:Filmography Category:The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir